SpinOFF – O Diário de Nino Sakumoto
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: <html><head></head>Porque amar dói?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Spin/OFF – O Diário de Nino (Sakumoto)**

**Nota da autora: Uma das melhores fanfics Ohmiya que eu já li foi "O Diário de Nino" da Nina Shiruba. Essa fic me matou! Envolvia-me tanto com os personagens que chegava ao ponto de brigar com a autora, por não aceitar a atitude de alguns personagens... Mas, enquanto uns personagens me despertavam raiva ou amor intenso, outros, como Jun, me faziam chorar e me desesperar.**

**Jun foi meu primeiro ichiban, primeiro amor dentro do Arashi. Mas, depois de um tempo, comecei a me irritar com ele, com suas atitudes e o ciúme que Nino sentia de Jun passou a ser algo meu também. Porém, essa fic me devolveu novamente meu sentimento por Matsumoto.**

**No entanto, a fic é Ohmiya, e eu sempre quis que os sentimentos do Jun nessa fic fossem tratados em primeira pessoa. Então eu tive a idéia de criar um _spin of_ que nada mais é do que um trabalho dentro de outro trabalho, ou uma fic da fic. Queria fazer uma surpresa pra Nina, uma homenagem ao trabalho dela, mas precisei contar pra ela para tirar algumas duvidas.**

**Assim sendo, essa fic será pequenas ONESHOTS songfics baseadas em DIARIO.**

**Indico ler a fic da Nina para entenderem melhor^^. Sinceramente, acho que vocês não vão entender nada da fic se não lerem diário antes^^**

**Fic Diário do Nino: .com/group/fanfics/forum/topics/inc-diario-do-n...**

**Bjusss**

**One more time, one more chance…**

_*spin of baseado no capítulo 31_

**_Quanto mais tenho que perder antes do meu coração ser perdoado?_**

Acordei antes mesmo de o sol nascer. Não que eu fosse como Aiba, alguém que gostava das manhãs, mas o sono há muito tempo não era meu companheiro.

Caminhei em direção a cozinha, sem sequer tomar meu costumeiro banho matinal. Precisava de café, um vício que havia adquirido naqueles anos todos de banda. Cafeína, uma torrada e o jornal. O café me dava ânimo para começar meus dias, a torrada forrava meu estômago que cada vez mais renegava alimentos, e os jornais me mostravam que haviam pessoas com mais problemas do que eu...

**_Quanta dor mais eu terei que sofrer, para te encontrar novamente?_**

Devia ser até um crime sofrer por amor. Num mundo onde tantos sofrem por coisas importantes, chorar a noite até perder as forças simplesmente porque um cara mal olha para a sua cara, é algo vergonhoso.

Bem, eu sabia que Sho não era o único motivo de minhas lágrimas... Eu também me sentia muito sozinho. Aiba e Sho sempre estavam juntos, despertando meus ciúmes e minha raiva... Nino mal podia me enxergar e já começava a soltar indiretas e recriminações. Ohno, o único que parecia gostar de mim no Arashi, entretanto, agora estava entretido na sua relação com Kazunari...

Era um fato: eu estava só... precisava aceitar isso.

Resignado, peguei o jornal.

**_Mais uma vez, oh estações, não desapareçam_**

"OHMIYA – NA SAÚDE E NA DOENÇA".

Aquilo devia ser uma brincadeira! Mas, não era. Ohno e Nino estampavam a capa do jornal do dia. Haviam sido descobertos pela imprensa, e provavelmente já eram assuntos dos primeiros programas de fofoca do dia.

Eu precisava ajudá-los...

Voei até um guia, a fim de pegar o endereço do hospital onde Nino estava internado... Mas, parei subitamente.

Kazunari me queria lá? Baixei a cabeça enquanto as mãos trêmulas seguravam o livro pesado.

Um dia, no passado, ele havia sido meu melhor amigo. Mas, então afastou-se de mim, e não mais me deixou se aproximar. Talvez – e isso era apenas uma possibilidade – ele havia descoberto meu relacionamento com Sho. Durante vários meses pensei que fosse o nojo que guiasse Kazunari em suas palavras felinas, mas quando ele se assumiu gay para a banda, eu soube que a verdade é que Nino não me amava, não me queria como amigo.

**_Quando quer que brigássemos, Era eu quem sempre desistia primeiro, certo?_**

Mesmo sabendo que Nino não me desejava lá, não resisti. Irrompi pelo hospital, procurando desesperadamente o quarto de Kazu. Logo o encontrei, e entrei sem sequer bater.

Ohno estava ao seu lado, com um eterno olhar apaixonado. Já Nino parecia tão magro e abatido que, por alguns segundos, senti vontade de voar até aquela cama e o abraçar com força, dizendo o quanto o amava, o quanto queria ficar perto dele e o proteger...

- Eu vim assim que soube. Vocês estão bem?

**_Sua natureza egoísta que me fez me apaixonar por você ainda mais_**

-Seu... seu... – ouvi, nitidamente.

- Nem ele seria tão idiota pra fazer algo assim, Nino-kun! O que ele ganharia com isso? – a voz de Ohno elevou-se, como se estivesse tentando me defender.

De repente, percebi o que acontecia. Nino havia achado que fora eu que havia entregado a relação deles a imprensa? O desamor dele o fazia ser tão cego? Ele achava que, além de ser um rival na banda, eu era um canalha capaz de destruir a carreira deles? Ele não via meu estado? Não via minha preocupação?

_"Segure-se Matsumoto",_ pensei. _"Não chore na frente deles."_

**_Mais uma chance, as memórias pararam minhas pernas_**

- Você? – Nino dirigiu-se a Ohno.

Ri, de nervoso. Agora eu não só destruía a banda, como também tentava roubar-lhe o namorado?

- Eu dispenso, Nino! Obrigado, mas não, obrigado. – Ironizei.

- Quem mais teria motivo pra isso? – ele persistiu.

Você não vê, Kazunari? Qualquer um poderia ter motivos, menos eu. Eu nunca poderia te machucar, mesmo que eu quisesse. Depois de Sho, sempre amei você.

**_Eu_** _**estou sempre procurando por sua imagem aparecer em algum lugar**_

Subitamente, a porta se abriu. Sho e Aiba adentraram o quarto. Tão logo notei a presença, me afastei o máximo que pude. Já estava sendo duro demais agüentar as palavras de Nino, que me excluía sem piedade do seu círculo de amor e amizade. Não poderia suportar assistir ao sentimento transbordante de Sakurai e Masaki. É vergonhoso, eu sei, mas não consigo impedir a inveja e o ciúme.

- Desculpa a demora. – A voz máscula de Sho se ergueu. Estremeci, discretamente. – Se esse preguiçoso acordasse mais cedo...

A causa do atraso havia sido o sono de Aiba? Ambos dormiram juntos? Apertei com força minhas mãos. Se eu chorasse agora, seria a vitória de Sho, que se esforçava demasiadamente para me fazer sofrer.

- Você que não me deixou dormir ontem à noite!

Eles falavam como um casal de namorados em lua de mel. Lambi meu lábio inferior, tentando impedir da boca secar. Precisava sair dali... precisava desesperadamente sair dali.

Levemente, ergui a face. Notei então o olhar de Aiba fixo em mim. Masaki sabia... Sabia o que eu sentia por seu namorado. E tinha muita pena do meu amor não correspondido.

**_Na plataforma oposta, Na janela junto do beco_**

**_Mesmo sabendo que você não deveria estar em um lugar assim_**

- O Sho não te deixou dormir, Aiba-chan? Que gracinha... – Nino transbordava malícia.

- Você é tão idiota, às vezes, Nino-kun! – Sakurai estava ruborizado.

Ele sentia vergonha de ter sido descoberto, ou o rubor era pelo prazer relembrado? Durante todos os anos que estivemos juntos, ele fazia questão de esconder de todos nossa relação. Com Aiba, ele demonstrava tudo claramente.

**_Se meu desejo tivesse que se tornar realidade,_**

**_Eu estaria do seu lado daqui em diante_**

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A pergunta de Sho me fez dar um salto. Eu notei uma leve inclinação de Masaki, como se estivesse disposto a ir para o meu lado me amparar, mas eu não desejava a piedade dele.

Estava cansado! Cansado de amar tanto pessoas que sequer falavam comigo num tom natural. Meu erro, desde o inicio havia sido amar Sho Sakurai com desespero, mas eu iria, e conseguiria, superar isso.

- O mesmo que você. Estou preocupado com os meus amigos! – defendi-me, com força.

-Amigos – ele foi, incrivelmente, cruel - Não duvido nada que tenha sido você a fazer isso!

Dei um passo para trás. Senti as costas tocarem a parede gelada. Por alguns segundos eu olhei para Nino, esperando que ele negasse aquelas palavras. Ele não o fez. Nunca faria. Kazunari me odiava, e eu não entendia os motivos. Mesmo o ódio de Sho eu nunca fui capaz de entender muito bem.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não fiz nada contra você! Ainda!

Eu devia fazer... devia contar toda a verdade naquele momento! Sabia que Nino não ligava a mínima para o meu sofrimento. Mas, Aiba era muito moral e Ohno demasiadamente líder para deixar toda a dor que Sho já me provocou passar em branco.

No entanto, não falei nada.

Por quê? Bom, eu sempre consenti cada ato de Sho. Todas as vezes que ele me espreitava na cama, ou fazia amor comigo no camarim, foi autorizado. E eu vivi aquelas pequenas cenas como as mais importantes da minha vida. Não podia culpá-lo por não me amar, e nem o fazia. O que me doía era apenas a forma como ele me tratava, como se me culpasse pelo desejo que já havia, no passado, despertado nele.

Então passou por minha cabeça que talvez ele tivesse desejado ter compartilhado suas primeiras experiências com Aiba. Mordi o lábio inferior, mais uma vez tentando entender porque eu sentia tanta culpa. Nunca interferi no amor deles, quando soube que Sakurai o amava, eu o larguei. Não havia motivos para tanto ódio...

**_Se meu desejo tivesse que se tornar realidade, Eu estaria do seu lado daqui em diante_**

**_Não existiria nada que eu não pudesse fazer_**

**_Eu colocaria tudo à risca e te abraçaria forte, Eu te mostraria._**

**Anos antes...**

_- Você não conta como conselheiro, Sho-kun! - acusava Aiba._

_- Por quê? Se você não sabe, eu sou mais velho que você! Sou mais maduro!_

_A voz dele nunca havia sido carinhosa daquela forma para mim, nem tão delicada ou doce. Como devia ser receber palavras de Sho daquele jeito? Masaki tinha tanta sorte..._

_Fechei os olhos com força, cansado. Afundando o rosto no travesseiro, fiquei a ouvir os dois conversando no corredor. Era tão cúmplices, tão perfeitos um pro outro._

_Eu era doentio._

_Porque simplesmente não pegava meu cobertor e ia para outro lugar? Ergui-me e me aproximei da porta. Mesmo sabendo que meu coração sangrava de tanto ciúme, eu queria muito ver o sorriso verdadeiro de Sho-kun. Queria gravar o rosto animado dele, para mais tarde fantasiar que era pra mim que ele sorria daquela forma._

_Encarando-o, percebi que ele nunca sorrira assim pra mim, mesmo quando estava atingindo um orgasmo em meus braços._

_Ele sequer mostrava-me os dentes quando cruzávamos pelo corredor. Toda vez que me encarava, era com raiva ou desejo._

_- Você nunca saiu com mulher nenhuma! Não sabe nem beijar! - implicou Aiba._

_E então eu vi. As bocas se fundindo com força, como se um imã as atraísse. Um beijo que ele jamais me daria (mesmo um selinho ele sempre recusava...), um toque de corpos que eu nunca receberia, um amor que jamais teria recompensa._

_Meus olhos não se desviaram nem por um momento daquela cena. Eu nem percebi, mas já estava chorando. Toquei a cabeça na porta, assistindo impassível àquele amor._

_Era eu o vilão. Era eu o estorvo. Sho e Aiba se amavam, se adoravam, se queriam... era eu o antagonista mesquinho daquela história._

_Subitamente, Masaki o afastou, dizendo palavras de recriminação. Eu não entendia o que era... mal conseguia pensar. Mas, quando ouvi meu nome pela voz melodiosa de Masaki, enfim acordei._

_Aiba havia me visto. Piedoso como era, sentiu pena, eu percebi._

_Pena de um, raiva de outro. O olhar negro e desumano de Sakurai me encontrou. Ele estava com raiva porque eu havia atrapalhado-o. Antes que começassem os gritos e xingamentos vindo do moreno, corri como um louco, em direção ao nada..._

**_Se eu somente quisesse distrair minha solidão, qualquer uma teria sido o suficiente._**

**_As estrelas parecem estar caindo pela noite, o porquê de eu não poder mentir para mim mesmo_**

**_Mais uma vez, oh estações, não desapareçam_**

**_Mais uma vez, enquanto estávamos brincando por aí_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be with you**

***baseado nos capítulos namoro e divergência de "Diario de Nino"***

_**Na calçada duas sombras incompatíveis juntas**_

_**Apenas como se elas se inclinassem uma sobre a outra, as sombras esticadas**_

**Anos antes...**

O colchão ao meu lado afundou. Respirei fundo, e fechei os olhos com força. Sabia que era ele. Mais uma vez, era ele.

Deviam ser, aproximadamente, três horas da manhã. Sho, que havia me evitado durante todo o dia, que não dirigira a palavra a mim sequer uma vez, agora vinha me procurar.

Frio, ele calculava uma margem de segurança no tempo, para evitar ser pego em flagrante. Naquela noite, eu dividia o quarto de hotel com Nino, mas o menor havia ido dormir com Ohno, como costume. Assim, o caminho estava livre para o mais velho.

-Eu sei que você não está dormindo... - ele disse, irônico.

Mordi o lábio inferior com força, reprimindo uma lágrima.

_**Nas horas furiosas, então não para serem drenadas**_

_**Nós demos as mãos fortemente**_

-Por que não falou comigo durante o dia? Por que sequer olhou para mim? - exigi explicações. E não era a primeira vez que o fazia, naqueles meses de relacionamento.

-Você conhece as regras – foi tudo que ele disse.

As regras:

Ninguém devia saber.

Não tínhamos compromisso nenhum.

Era apenas sexo.

_**Eu não posso evitar de me sentir triste, então eu chamei seu nome**_

Emudeci.

Por que eu havia concordado com aquilo? Era usado, noite após noite, sem receber sequer um beijo de recompensa.

A resposta era clara: eu o amava.

Amava-o com todos os defeitos, amava-o apesar da frieza, amava-o apesar de seu sorriso nunca ter sido dado para mim, amava-o mesmo sabendo que ele não sentia nada, nem mesmo carinho ou respeito.

_**O aroma do vento acabou de passar**_

_**Foram com uma nova estação, mesmo as cores começaram a mudar**_

Senti as mãos grandes passear pelo meu corpo. Mesmo que eu não quisesse, meu corpo era completamente submetido a ele. Mesmo que eu desejasse parar com aquilo, quando os dedos me dominaram, eu me entreguei.

Logo, Sakurai me colocou de bruços.

-Céus, você é perfeito... - ele sussurrou.

Um objeto. Só um corpo. Mais nada. Ainda não entendia porque ele desejava aquilo de mim. Ele podia ter o homem ou a mulher que quisesse. Era um fato como pessoas da produção ou as filhas de empresários importantes suspiraram por ele. No entanto, ele ignorava a atenção de forma intensa. Como um celibato, ele dava ao mundo a impressão que não ligava para sexo. Todavia, buscava por mim todas as noites, afundava-se em mim como se meu corpo fosse de propriedade dele, como se tivesse todos os direitos.

**Na sua voz, em seu sorriso, tudo de você**

**Abriu meus olhos e posso continuar**

**Não importa que tipo de história, que tipo de futuro, vamos compartilhar**

**Então, eu irei onde você estiver**

De repente, meus cabelos foram agarrados. Sakurai cravou os dentes no meu pescoço, enfiando-se em mim com odio, raiva.

Eu gemi.

-Não está gostando? - ele sussurrou, no meu ouvido.

Era uma chance, eu tinha que aproveitar.

-Me beija, Sho-kun... - pedi.

Sonhava tanto com aquilo. Queria tanto saber como seria um beijo dos lábios generosos do filho mais velho da família Sakurai. Era meu único desejo, eu me submeteria a tudo por aquilo.

**Toda a tristeza imersa em meus olhos**

-Você conhece as regras – ele repetiu com raiva.

**Aquelas dores, deixe-as serem apagadas**

Por quê? Por que sentia tanta raiva de seu desejo por mim? Por que o sexo comigo era mecânico, anormal?

_**O passado distante, os sonhos que deixou pra trás**_

Então começaram as investidas. O corpo poderoso adentrando em mim com violência, provocando-me dor. Mas, sabia eu, nada do que ele fizesse na cama podia me machucar mais do que já havia machucado.

-Está doendo? - ele indagou.

A voz parecia preocupada. Parecia que havia um resquicio de carinho, mas eu sabia que era só a aparencia. Comecei a chorar, mas ele sequer notou isso. Envolveu meu membro com as duas mãos e começou a me masturbar, tentando aliviar o atrito que me causava com uma onda de prazer.

-Você é muito gostoso, Jun... - gemeu.

_**Embora o tempo sempre passe, algo com certeza vai mudar**_

O orgasmo nos tomou no exato momento que um som no corredor se fez ouvir.

Desconcentrado perante o prazer, quis virar-me para ele para abraçá-lo, agradecido pela sensação que ele havia me proporcionado. Mas, tão logo estava de frente para ele, vi-o de pé, colocando as calças...

-Aonde você vai? - questionei, nervoso.

Ele sequer me respondeu. Assustado por aquela atitude, também me vesti e o segui.

Logo o encontrei no quarto de Aiba, envolvendo-o nos braços.

-Eu tive um pesadelo e você não estava aqui – o loiro brigou.

Parado na porta, vi Sakurai sorrir de forma pudica. Ele ainda estava enrubescido pelo que havia vivido nos meus braços, mas seus pensamentos não aparentavam lembrar-se de mim.

-O Jun me chamou pra ver um filme – ele explicou, apontando-me com a cabeça.

-Por que não me chamou também? - Masaki me questionou, como se estivesse sendo rejeitado.

-Porque você estava dormindo – Sakurai explicou em meu lugar.

Subitamente, ele ergueu-se da cama e foi em direção a porta.

-Estamos todos cansados e devemos ir dormir... - disse, deixando claro o quanto minha presença não era bem vinda.

Quando a porta se fechou, ainda ficou alguns segundos encarando-a, com a esperança que eles deixassem-me compartilhar de sua companhia.

Nunca aconteceu.

_**Sua voz, seu sorriso, tudo nisso**_

_**Ajudaram-me a achar o retorno pra mim mesmo de novo**_

**Atualmente**

Desci do carro com inumeras revistas na mão. Gostava de ler as noticias que saiam sobre a banda, pois davam-me uma dimensão do que nossas fãs gostavam ou não do que estavamos fazendo.

As fãs eram tudo que eu tinha dentro do Arashi. Por elas, eu permaneci na banda, por elas eu não exigi que me trocassem de unidade, e por elas eu me esforçava para aparecer nos programas e shows sempre sorrindo.

Subitamente, uma das revistas caiu no chão, abrindo-se e expondo uma foto surpreendente. Meus olhos se chocaram com a imagem de Nino ao lado de uma garota estrangeira nos EUA. Nino estava namorando? Caminhei pelos corredores da agência lendo aquele boato bastante descrente.

-Você vai viajar de novo? - a voz estridente de Aiba invadiu o corredor, fazendo-me erguer os olhos.

Automaticamente, percebi que Nino havia voltado. Kazunari tinha ido viajar para promover seu filme. Eu havia sido tomado pela surpresa ao saber da ausência de Nino. Ele sequer havia se despedido de mim.

Da mesma forma que havia ido, voltava. Ao longe percebi os cabelos escuros, o porte frágil e a postura ereta. Sorri, saudoso. Ohno estava ao seu lado e Sho e Aiba a sua frente.

Comecei a caminhar em sua direção, louco para cumprimentá-lo, quando percebi que Sakurai dava um leve tapa na cabeça de Aiba, carinhoso. O sorriso que ele dirigiu ao loiro cortou-me a alma.

**Não importa que tipo de história,**

- Onde está MatsuJun?

A pergunta, obviamente, era feita por Satoshi. Ninguém mais se importava com a minha presença. O Arashi era o grupo deles, onde eu era apenas uma imposição da agência.

-Oi? - falei, colocando-me entre Nino e Ohno.

Percebi o rosto amuado de Kazunari e o olhar irado de Sho. Ohno sorriu para mim enquanto Aiba me encarava com indiferença.

-É – Nino falou, a voz morta -, eu não senti falta de você.

Por alguns momentos minhas mãos estremecam. Não era possível que ele dizia aquelas coisas sem pensar! Para disfarçar, ri, como se suas palavras não me magoassem.

Então o vi segurar a mão de Ohno, puxando o líder para junto de si. Lembrei-me automaticamente da revista.

-Achei que com as namoradas novas, vocês já tinham parado com o fanservice fora de hora – brinquei.

-Ai, Jun, não começa! – ele suspirou.

-Que namoradas novas, MatsuJun? – perguntou Aiba, curioso como sempre.

- E você dá ouvidos pra isso? – Nino estava irritado. Não pude evitar de ficar feliz com isso. Era minha pequena vingança pela forma como ele me tratava.

-Ué, Nino-kun, você parece tão apaixonado nas fotos! – continuei a implicar, estendendo a revista. – Tudo bem que eu achei que seria impossível uma mulher como essa ver algo de interessante em você, mas...

Então o vi em choque, folheando a revista como se não acreditasse no que estava estampado lá.

- Oh-chan, não é nada disso... Esta é Tara-chan, uma amiga que eu fiz...

Fiquei espantado.

-Você vai dar satisfações ao Riida? - o questionei.

Tudo bem que todos nós costumavamos dar conta das coisas que faziamos a Ohno, mas aquela atitude submissa de Kazunari realmente causou-me espanto.

Sho deu um passo à frente, agora me encarando direto. Era o mesmo olhar da nossa adolescência. Era o olhar que fazia com que eu, considerado um dos homens mais bonitos do Japão, me sentisse um lixo.

-Ele é o Riida, Jun! Todos nós devemos satisfações ao Riida!

Ele falava como se seguisse essa regra. Senti meu rosto esquentar de raiva. Se tudo devia ser explicado a Ohno, por que nosso caso nunca chegou aos ouvidos de Satoshi?

-Me poupe, Sho-kun! – Estava irado pela aquela recriminação, aquele fingimento.

Então percebi que Sho aparentou medo. Será que ele pensava que eu iria contar a verdade? Tanto tempo depois de nós termos rompido definitivamente?

–Esses dois não se controlam nem na nossa frente! - tentei desconversar quando percebi o pânico nos olhos de Sakurai.

-Mas, e daí, Jun? Por que eles tem que se controlar? Por que você não aprende a lidar com isso e para de ser assim, tão invejoso?

Eu tentava poupá-lo. Ele, em contrapartida, me humilhava. Era assim meu amor... Sempre havia sido assim.

Então vi Masaki o abraçar por trás, sussurrando palavras carinhosas para acalmá-lo.

-É sempre o Jun que cria esse tipo de confusão! – A voz de Nino me fez acordar. – Por pura inveja!

**Que tipo de futuro,**

**nós sentiremos isso juntos**

-Inveja de caras como vocês que nem homens são? – Defendi-me irritado.

-Inveja da cumplicidade deles, do modo que eles partilham tudo... Você está sozinho porque quer, Jun! Porque teima em ser insuportável!

As palavras de Sho terminaram de rasgar meu coração. Sim, era verdade. Eu sentia ciume da cumplicidade dos quatro, da amizade deles. Estavam sempre juntos, sorrindo um para o outro, apoiando-se mutualmente. Quando um fazia uma novela, o outro incentivava e comentava o enredo alegremente. Quando era eu, eles deixavam claro que sequer me olhavam na TV.

Eu estava ferido... Eles não queriam ser meus amigos, mas como um masoquista, eu insistia em mendigar a amizade deles. Por que eu fazia aquilo comigo mesmo?

-Mas o Jun está certo, de qualquer forma.

A voz de Ohno parecia encerrar a discussão. Levei um certo tempo para entender que o Líder estava do meu lado.

-Eu estou namorando o Nino, de verdade. - ele contou.

Começou uma pequena discussão, mas eu não ouvia nada. Dois membros da banda estavam assumindo uma relação homossexual?

De repente, Ohno puxou Nino e o beijou nos lábios. Dei um passo para trás, chocado. Pouco depois percebi que Masaki também havia se espantado.

-Mas... Vocês não podem estar falando sério! – Aiba teimou. - Vocês são... Vocês são homens!

-E daí? - A voz de Sho se ergueu, deixando claro que ele já sabia de Ohmiya. - Isso faz alguma diferença quando você ama alguém de verdade?

Conti as lágrimas com aquilo. Então, Sho não tinha vergonha da homossexualidade? Ele assumiria uma relação gay se amasse alguém.

Baixei o olhar. Ao meu lado, ele sequer assumiu uma amizade.

_**Que tipo de futuro, nós sentiremos isso juntos**_

Iniciou-se outra discussão. Eu sequer lembro das coisas que disse. Estava magoado demais com Sho, e provavelmente joguei palavras ao vento, tentando feri-los tanto quanto eles já haviam me ferido.

-Ninguém vai sair do Arashi... - as palavras do Riida repentinamente entraram em minha mente.

Logicamente, Sho havia aproveitado a oportunidade para tentar me fazer desistir da banda. Mas, eu não iria sair! Não daria esse gostinho a ele!

Logo Masaki disse que precisava ir, precisava pensar. Aproveitei a deixa e também me retirei, indo em direção ao camarim da banda, que ficava no mesmo corredor. Entrei lá e fechei a porta, tocando com a testa na madeira fria. De onde eu estava eu podia ouvir o que falavam, e imaginei o quanto estariam me criticando, me apontando...

-É Aiba que eu amo, é Aiba que eu desejo. Sem ele, qualquer coisa que eu faça, vai ficar vazia.

A voz de Sho adentrou as paredes frias de onde me encontrava, destruindo o resto de sanidade que eu ainda mantinha...

_**Então, eu irei onde você estiver**_

_**Então, eu sempre estarei com você**_

A coisa vazia que Sho falava, era eu.


End file.
